


This Is a Rescue

by scythe_lyfe



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brief References to Torture, Fluff, Gay Space Boys Shipping Gay Elf Boys, Gen, Getting Together, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythe_lyfe/pseuds/scythe_lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is a sucker for rescue stories, and sees himself in Fingon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is a Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Amin mela lle = I love you (Quenya)
> 
> Mithril = the most precious metal in Middle Earth  
> Thangorodrim = the evil fortress where Maedhros was kept prisoner and tortured by the dark Lord Morgoth

"Hey, Poe?"

Poe looked over at his rescuer turned friend turned roommate turned something Poe preferred to ignore but still had him staring at Finn whenever he thought no one was looking. _Your crush_ , said a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Jessika Pava, _you have the most desperate, obvious crush and he's probably the only one who doesn't know._

"Yeah, buddy? What's up?"

Finn twisted his hands in his lap, something Poe knew to be a sign of nerves, and usually meant the ex-stormtrooper thought he was about to ask a stupid question. Poe had tried to assure him that he would never think less of Finn if he didn't know or understand something that people who weren't kidnapped as infants and raised by evil First Order shitbags to be mindless, dispensable soldiers took for granted, but it seemed Finn still had his doubts. Poe wished he could go back and blow up every First Order ship he had ever hit a second time, and then some more just for good measure.

"Do you think Elves ever really existed? Are they still out there, somewhere?"

Finn looked wistfully out the small window in their room on the Resistance base in D'qar, trying to imagine an Elven home planet. Surely it must be breathtakingly beautiful, with clear, vast oceans, verdant forests, and soaring mountains, dazzling cities and charming country villages.

 

* * *

 

After Finn had come out of his coma he had chafed at the additional month of enforced bed rest, with only light physical therapy to break up his days, and had practically begged for something to do.

He had later learned that 'light physical therapy' after a horrific back injury and weeks in a coma while his muscles atrophied was nothing short of brutally exhausting, but still.

Poe, who had made it his business to visit Finn at least once a day whenever he was on base, even before he had woken up, had lent him a data reader and his passcode to the library archives of his homeworld, Yavin IV. Poe had loved reading as a kid, and could still lose himself in a good story when he had the time, and the Yavin IV archives had one of the best collections of fiction outside the Core.

Finn had taken to it better even than Poe had hoped, his hours of endless boredom replaced by the noble deeds of legendary heroes. Finn discovered that he loved fantasy novels, where everything was clear cut between good and evil and the good guys always won. Finn especially loved rescue stories, especially ones where the captive fell in love with their rescuer afterwards. He told himself this had _nothing_ to do with how talking or even looking at Poe seemed to warm him from the inside, though his inner voice became less and less convincing with time.

His absolute favorite story was the rescue of Maedhros Fëanorion by Prince Fingon. It was part of a collection of works written by an ancient human long before space travel had even been achieved. There was nothing explicitly romantic about Maedhros and Fingon's relationship in the story; however, Finn had found out while browsing the holonet late at night that he was not the only one who read more into their unshakeable devotion to each other. Fingon even sounded similar to his own name, and Finn took it as a sign, even if Maedrhos (or Maitimo Nelyafinwë as he was sometimes called) bore little resemblance to Poe Dameron.

His obsession with that story meant that he had read all of Tolkein's Legendarium by the time he was cleared to leave the med bay and into Poe's room (a stroke of luck Finn was determined not to question) and had also developed a bit of an infatuation with Elves in general.

Poe also found he enjoyed the stories, having been wholly unable to refuse Finn's suggestion that he read them too, not when Finn was grinning at him, bright-eyed and filled with so much enthusiasm Poe could have sworn he was glowing with it, although the lines of tragedy that ran through them seemed to get to him more than they did Finn.

 

* * *

 

"Well I can't say I've ever seen one," Poe replied, "but it's certainly possible. It's a big universe after all, maybe there's a planet somewhere with Elves, and Hobbits and Dwarves for that matter."

Finn turned away from the window and looked directly at Poe, smiling softly. "I hope there is, and that it's so far away from here that the First Order can never touch it."

Poe nods in agreement, smiling sadly, wanting nothing more than to rid the galaxy of the First Order and anyone like them, so that Elves and Dwarves and Hobbits and precious young men with hearts of mithril would never be hurt by them again.

Finn twisted his hands again, and Poe's smile widened, pushing away his melancholy thoughts. "What is it, buddy? I won't laugh, I promise on my honor as a pilot and a gentleman!" Poe declared dramatically, coaxing a laugh out of Finn.

"Maybe, after the war is over, we could go looking for Elves? And the rest of them? Only if you want to I mean, I'm sure you have other-"

"Finn." Poe said gently, cutting of his companion's nervous rambling, "I'd love that, Finn. I promise you, when the war is over we'll go looking for Elves. Maybe we'll even find Prince Fingon, reborn and living happily ever after with a redeemed Prince Maedrhos, who knows?"

Finn, whose smile had been growing impossibly wide as he listened to Poe, looked up sharply, "how did you know? I never told you that I, well, thought of them like that."

Poe swallowed nervously but did not look away, "I didn't know, Finn, but I hoped. I hoped maybe you saw them like that. Saw us like them." Poe trailed off and broke eye contact. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Whatever Poe thought he shouldn't have done was lost to history, though, because Finn was kissing him, and nothing else mattered.

"Amin mela lle, Poe."

Poe's eyes misted, "you too, buddy," he said hoarsely, "I'm so glad you were the Prince Fin in my Thangorodrim."

Finn chuckled softly, laying his head on Poe's shoulder. "I do hope our story ends better than theirs, I don't think we get to be reborn to fix our mistakes."

Poe tightened his arms around Finn, "I think it will, buddy. I think it will."

**Author's Note:**

> These are two of my absolute favorite ships and I hope everyone thinks this is as cute as I do #TeamFinAndFinn
> 
> Also for anyone reading my WIP, I'm working on it, I promise!


End file.
